h2ojustaddwaterfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Crazier
Plot When Angela and Brittany discover both there boyfriends are best friends, the decide to go on a double date. When they reach there the music is great, fiid is delicous, but there's one problem. Cleo and Jack are on a date! Brittany suspects that Cleo is trying to make her jealous. When Jack leaves his table Brittany walks over there and asks her "Why are you with him? Trying to make me jealous by dating my ex-boyfriend. Angela's cousin. Who is a jerk? Huh?". "You 2 dated? He's Angela's cousin? A jerk? Wow, maybe you're trying to make me jealous?" Cleo said. "It's true. Believe me or not. I seriously don't care. Oh no he's coming. You never saw me. Bye bye now!" Brittany said. "Who was that?" Jack asked. "BRITTANY!" Cleo blurted out. "Oops". "Be quiet. Brittany's here? Huh, perfect time to get her back. Thanks" Jack said. Cleo then said sadly "Your, your dumping me? After all we've been through!?! I never want to see your face again! Brittany was right!" she then stormed out. "Looks like someone just got dumped. Wonder who is *looks* oh no. Don't look" Angela said. "Why?" Jake and Felix said. Brittany then explained to them "He's Angela's cousin who is a jerk and called me stupid and-". Before she could say anything she saw that Jack puled his chair to there table. "Hey, Angie Britty. Heard I moved here? Jack asked. Jack looked at Angela then Brittany looked then Jake and Felix looked. "Maybe" Angela said not looking at them. "Angela!" Brittany exlaimed. "I didn't know he would come here! Don't hate me!". "Me and Brittany dated" Jack stated out of nowhere. "and that" Brittany said. The next day Brittany and Angela have a horrible day the next day. There hair is glued, they have teared clothing so they are forced to wear there mom's clothes. They then change into there cheerleading uniforms. They walk to class. Jack then enters the school and see's them. "I'm a new student, Jack Preggins. Where do I sit?" Jack says. "Oh" Angela says. "My" Brittany said. "Gosh" Britgela said. Subplot Meanwhile, a popular student Dave Somehand starts dating a girl named Janet Chadwick who is Rikki's sister. Dave also happened to date Rikki once. This makes Rikki feel annoyed, left out, and jealous. Janet then reveals she loves to sing Rikki tell's her "I know. I hear you every night. Lip-sync anyway. With that l oud music in our room and, well you get the point. And my friend Bella also sings. At The JuiceNet Cafe. Maybe if your god enough they'll give you a gig" Rikki then walked away. Janet then reveals the next day "I got a gig! I didn't audition. But, Bella was the only person they had! I got it" Janet exlaimed with excitment. "You didn't audition?" Rikki asked "That was a mistake". Janet then said "Oh shut up" Janet said. She walked upstairs "I'm gonna be a star!" she said from upstairs. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1